Original Lovers
by Kate V
Summary: Elijah and Klaus in their human years both fall for the same girl. She isn't just anygirl. She is the original Petrova Doppelganger.
1. Chapter 1: Death and Desire

**A/N: This is a story about the original Petrova Doppelganger and the Originals, although is mainly centered around Elijah and Klaus. The story's POV is mainly in Rositsa's (The Original Petrova Doppelganger) and Elijah, and in later chapters Klaus'. Is set in the year 140 A.D in Bulgaria**

The temperatures had soared during the summer months in the Bulgarian village of Kaliakra. People were now enjoying the weather and bathing regularly in the safer areas of the bay. I to, was enjoying the sunshine, it was a pleasant change from the bitter winter months. "Rositsa! Your Baba is here to see you!" Mama called, I smiled at Desislava the child I had been looking after and led her back to her Mama's arms. "I am sorry Mrs Dimitrova, My Mama is calling, I have to leave." I said, Mrs Dimitrova smiled at me and told me that it was no problem, she gave me the corn that I was paid in and I hurried towards my home.

"Baba!" I cried as I entered the complex, my grandmother was a much-loved village member who rarely left her home, it was always a delight to see her pleasantly wise wrinkled face and twinkling grey eyes. Baba embraced me gently, her skin still smelling like the Karlovo roses. "Roza, it is so good to see you." My smile widened, Roza was my grandmother's pet name for me, and my friend Elijah called me Roza aswell, I much preferred it to Rositsa. "What brings you here today Maika?" My Mama said from the doorway holding a cooking pot. "I could not miss my Roza's Rozhden den." Baba replied smiling at me with a set of perfect teeth for her age. Mama had already given me my gift in the morning, which is what it was like in the Petrova household, gift in the morning then back to work. Baba did not like this; she believed birthdays should last all day. "We have already given gifts Maika." Mama said irritated, my Baba shook her head. "This is a special day for Roza, she is turning sixteen years, a proper woman now. She deserves to be special for one day." I gave Mama a look of satisfaction as if to say, see? Atleast someone understands.

"You are now a woman Roza, I am so proud of you." Baba said. We were sitting on the cliff top looking over the clear blue water, I was blessed with a beautiful environment to live in. Cape Kaliakra was the most beautiful village in Bulgaria, I decided. "Why? What have I done to deserve your pride?" I said a little confused.

"You are a beautiful, intelligent woman. There is a bright future for you my Roza."

"Thy beauty has been inherited from you, Baba. Future... That is not something I want to think about." I said turning towards the sea further. Baba's long olive fingers stroked my cheek.

"My Roza, there is many years before you, you have such a long life ahead of you. A man to love, children to raise, grandchildren to worship." Baba said with a laugh.

"I will not have a man to love. I will be stuck with my pompous cousin, Dmitri Petrov." My words flooded out fast and with menace, Baba laughed at my fire.

"Oh the Petrova fire, do not worry, your Mama and Bashta would never force you to marry Dmitri, they love you too much for that." Baba's words were reassuring she was such a wise, sharp old woman. "Here," Baba said unclasping her necklace and passing it over, "Have this, another birthday gift." The necklace was a silver, garnet, diamond and ruby pendant, I stared up at my Grandmother.

"But Baba, it is your lucky necklace!" I exclaimed holding the necklace carefully.

"It will not be for much longer Roza. Please keep it, as a token of my love for my precious Granddaughter." Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I clasped the necklace onto my neck.

The sunshine streamed through the window welcoming me to a new day. August 17th the day after my birthday. What I did not know was the horror that was waiting for me when I entered the main room. "Mama? Bashta?" I called, there was an eerie silence, my brother Yosif came out from his room. "Yosif? What is going on?" Yosif looked extremely tired and unhappy. There were great dark circles under his eyes. "Baba. Baba is dead." He said looking distressed, my face fell immediately and I began to cry. "Rositsa, it is good! It is good! She was in pain! She is now in higher places, Baba has gone to a better life." Yosif tried pointlessly to comfort me. Now I understood what she meant, 'it will not be for much longer Roza' is what she had said once she had given me the necklace. Baba knew she was going to die. "Come, Sestra, we must meet Maika and Bashta at the Church." He led me out of the house holding my arm tightly, just as I was clinging on to consciousness.

Kaliakra Orthodox Church was a small stone structure on the clifftop, it was simply designed and gradually falling down. Father Tsvetan was speaking to my Mama and Bashta quietly in the corner, they were discussing the burial no doubt. Slowly and hesitantly I walked towards my parents and the Priest. "The Ceremony will be short and pleasant, I can assure you Master and Mistress Petrova, there is no need for painful memories to be remembered. We will make sure it is a wondrous set off for Iskra." Father Tsvetan said to my parents.

"We shall send off the message soon, My Maika had lots of friends in other villages. They should be all here by tomorrow if we set the Messenger off today. Thank you Father Tsvetan, you have been a great comfort." My Mama thanked the Father, then she saw me in the corner.

"It is true then, Baba is dead." I stated feeling tears fall again. Mama embraced me gently,

"She lived a long life Rositsa. She is at peace now." Bashta said trying to comfort. It only made me cry harder.

The day I dreaded, started bleakly. It was pouring with rain to start and a storm was waiting. The Church bell tolled fifty-six times. My Baba was Fifty =Six. I was wearing a plain white robe and a black sash with Baba's red necklace. Brown windblown tresses fell over the top of my shoulders, I had left my hair down as I was too upset to bother to try to make it prettier.

The service had been alright, the Church had been full. Baba had many admirers. There was a lot of crying that only made me more upset, but a lot of happy memories being shared too. We were now at my family home, with all the other guests sharing memories over wine and food. "Elijah, thank you for coming." I said to my Russian friend, He clasped my hands together.

"Roza, I am so sorry." He said offering his condolences. I half-smiled at him, though it would have been a sad smile. "She lived a long life, Elijah. She is at peace now." I said trying to be calm.

"Has Niklaus been kind enough to grace us with his presence?" I asked, very irritated. Niklaus was Elijah's slightly younger brother and the most arrogant person I had ever met. "He is around somewhere." Elijah said with a smirk, he knew how Niklaus agitated me.

"Drinking, no doubt." I said then hypocritically nabbed another goblet and drained it in seconds. Elijah's smirk became more prominent and his perfect eyebrows were raised. "Can we leave?" I said grasping Elijah's hand. "If you wish, Roza." Elijah answered and led us out of the house.

"Do you remember when I was younger? We spent so much time out here." I said to a quiet Elijah who stood next to me on the beach. "I do." He said so very simply. I lay down on the sand and then looked questioningly at him. "We used to come here to get away from your brother." Elijah laughed at my comment then joined me on the ground. "Much like now, I suppose." He said, I took his warm hand in mine and squeezed it. I used to squeeze his hand when I was younger, it was our secret code. One squeeze meant _Thank you_. He gently squeezed back twice, _You are welcome_. I grinned up at the sky. "Baba and I also came down here frequently, she would always tell me stories about the water, the sky and the sun." I said, Elijah's hand still enclosed mine, his was paler, I suppose because he was Russian. "I suppose you did not spend a lot of time by the water, before you migrated here." I stated.

"There was a river near our village, but my Mat' never let us go swim." He said softly stroking my hand with his thumb. "Elijah?" I said as I closed my eyes.

"Yes, Roza?" He said whilst I rubbed my toes over his toned calves.

"Thank you again, for taking me away from the funeral. For helping me. For being a friend." I said quietly. I opened my eyes and was almost shocked to see Elijah about an inch away from me. He leaned in and his lips touched mine. I melted into the kiss, letting his lips move freely with mine. Elijah tasted like honey, cinnamon, rich spices and velvety warmth. This was a completely different Elijah to the one I had known since he moved here when I was ten. This Elijah was a passionate, thrilling, handsome Elijah that I wanted to know more. I gasped as his lips went down my neck and I leant back in pleasure. He nibbled and sucked on my neck and I loved every moment of it. Then abruptly he stopped and I leant back gasping for air. "That was amazing." I said staring at him, he looked conflicted and confused. I reached out for him and when he did not return to my arms I wrapped myself around him. "Rositsa, I am many years older than you, you are my childhood friend. My innocent, sweet Rositsa." He said, I was upset at the fact he was calling me Rositsa, it meant he was feeling guilty. "Stop it!" I said feeling extremely annoyed. "Elijah, you kissed me. I know you liked it, because I certainly enjoyed it. I am not the young Rositsa now. I am a woman, you of all people should know that, I can make my own decisions." I said, he sat up beside me and sighed then got up. "I am sorry, Rositsa. I have made you confused. We are nothing more than friends, I merely felt sorry for you and had a momentary lapse in judgement. The kiss meant nothing to me. I must be leaving now." Elijah said so calmly, tears sprung to my eyes as he walked away.

_Elijah POV_

Roza's words rang in my ears the rest of that evening, as did the memory of her lips upon mine. I did believe she was a woman; she was the woman I loved. But she must never know that because she will never be mine. She had long ago changed from the kind child I looked after to the young woman I was falling for. Her features were different, her eyes were wider, lips fuller, her body more shapely and I could tell she was thinking more seriously. Idiot! I cursed at myself, because I kissed her she was falling for me too. She was never supposed to. Rositsa Petrova was supposed to marry her cousin Dmitri, to continue the noble Petrov bloodline. Yet here I was fantasizing about her. Fantasizing about loving her, marrying her, living with her, having children with her, growing old with her, seeing our grandchildren with her... Elijah! I said to myself, I was letting dreams mingle with the reality. The reality was I could never be hers, and she could never be mine.

It seemed like I had been unconscious for days, I had remained sullen and at home for a while. I awoke now on the morning of July the twentieth. Oh no! I had completely forgotten, nine days ago it was Roza's birthday. I had entirely forgotten her special day. She was a woman now-In the village terms-She was sixteen. "Elijah! Rositsa wants to see you!" Klaus called. Klaus and I lived in the same house, we had bought it together when I was twenty-two, four years ago. I did not really want to see her, I did not want her looking at me with those wide brown doe eyes and making me forget that I was not supposed to love her. So I did not respond to my arrogant brother, besides I was not dressed for company, I had on no shirt and no sandals, my hair was uncombed, it was not appropriate. "I know you are avoiding me." A calm, sweet yet hurt voice sounded from the doorway. I sat up in my bed, Roza stood at the foot of the bed, she was blushing beautifully as she saw my naked chest and turned her face downward towards the floor. "You should not have come." I said staring at her drooped head. Defiantly she looked upward and met my eyes straight-on, "Niklaus let me in. I had to see you." I smiled at her stare, it had defiance, fire and passion. I took in her looks, she was wearing a simple robe that clung to all the right areas of her body, her hair was clean and loose with a few braids, and her eyes twinkled with nerves and excitement. "I care for you Elijah, I really do." She said and she sat daringly on my bed. The bed barely groaned under the new weight, Roza was very light. Roza pulled the sheet over us both and lay down next to me. I felt excitement course through my veins, she had never been this close to me. Roza, whose beauty went above and beyond the stars, was next to me in my bed. "Roza..." I whispered, she was working her way through my layers of resistance and rationality. She took that as an invitation to come closer. I felt her warmth now, her olive skin was against mine and her hands lay against my chest, her soft head of hair nestled into the crook between my shoulders and head. "Roza, we cannot do this." I said trying to move away, but her weak arms had managed to keep me firmly in place. "We already have." She whispered against my neck. There was nothing I could do, she was not about to move, and truthfully I did not want to.

_Rositsa POV_

Hours passed, we had just laid there, holding each other and occasionally kissing. It felt like a dream. He was such a gentleman, only kissing me. "It is getting late..." Elijah murmured against my head. He was true the sky was rapidly darkening. "Mama will wonder where I am, I suppose." I said, Elijah sat up before I pulled him down into my arms again. "I will not tell anyone what we have been doing for one thing. Give me your word that you will not regret this, give me your word that you will not pretend this never happened." I said to him, he half laughed. I was so hoping he gave me his word, he was a man of honour, if he gave me his word he would never go back on it. "Are you negotiating with me my krasiva?" He said with a smile that had a trace of humour in it stretching across his face. A smile stretched across my face also, he called me 'his beautiful'. Then he sighed, "I give you my word, my krasiva Roza." Then I kissed him.

"I shall see you soon, Elijah."

_Elijah POV_

After Roza had left, at around six, I had bathed and changed into fresh robes. Klaus was drinking some alcohol in the vestibule. "Unmarried girl in your bed. Are you taking a leaf out of my book, brother?" He said pouring me a drink. I laughed and took the glass from him, though Roza and Klaus did not get on, he and I were close friends. "We did not do anything, brother." I said downing the glass, Klaus raised his glass to me. "I bet you would like to... Who would not want Rositsa, the most attractive girl in the village. You can tell me brother." He said whilst searching for more alcohol. "As you said, everyone would want her. I suppose that includes me." I said without really revealing anything. "Hmm, and she is so innocent and young... Is that part of the attraction?" Klaus said smirking, I slammed the glass down. "Unlike yourself Niklaus, I do not prey on the young innocents, it just happens that Roza is younger and more innocent." I said slightly angrily.

"Relax, brother. I will not go after your girl. Though if you get bored of her..." I threw my goblet at him, it just dodged his head. "Do not go near, Rositsa." I said threateningly. I was becoming territorial and animalistic. Roza was mine. All mine, she should be no one else's. I knew how Klaus loved to toy with young girls emotions, and then leave them broken after bedding them. "Fine... Since you asked so nicely. Besides, she despises me." He said before leaving the room. I almost growled, but was thankful that Roza did not like my brother.


	2. Chapter 2: Desires Fulfilled

_Rositsa POV_

By the time I had arrived home, my parents were getting worried. "Momiche! Where have you been?" Bashta said as I opened the front door. I bit my lip, I had not thought of an excuse yet.

"I...I... I was with Elijah, we went to the beach and then Baba's grave." I lied. Mama seemed more relaxed, Bashta did not. "Daughter, Elijah is many years more mature than you. Dmitri might see it as a threat that you spend so much time around him." I almost giggled at his words, if only he knew what we were really doing. "Ivan, Dmitri knows that Elijah and Rositsa are only good friends." Mama said, I coughed softly to disguise my laugh. "Do not question me Zhena!" Bashta said angrily. Mama looked hurt, he hardly ever called her woman. "'Tis late, Rositsa. Yosif is asleep already, we were just about to go to bed. You shall go to your room to sleep."

There was a light tap at my bedroom window, a stone had been thrown. Excitement trickled through me. It had to be him. Desire coursed through my veins, I hastily tugged the comb through my hair and ran to the window. He was there, waiting patiently, I smiled at him and tried hard not to make any noise as I opened my window, I held up one hand to stop him from climbing, I ran across the hall and down the stairs to find my parents lying asleep in their bed, on the other side of the house my brother Yosif was snoring. Hurriedly I ran back to my window and silently beckoned Elijah in. He skilfully climbed the side of the house, I waited silently giggling as he hoisted himself through my window. As soon as he was inside my room I threw myself into his arms. "Elijah! I missed you so." I said against his toned chest. He half laughed and held me tightly.

"It has hardly been long. Merely four hours." He whispered into my hair. I frowned, how was I supposed to last at all without him? "It seemed like a lifetime." I said, he nodded in agreement. We just stood there, beside my window, "Are you hungry?" I asked randomly, I just assumed, that like me he had missed lunch and dinner. "A little." He said, my stomach growled revealing how I was feeling. "Wait here." I whispered. He smiled stood still. I crept down the stairs, once arriving in the kitchen I opened the pantry and gathered bread, Sirene cheese, strawberries, some leftover dried meat and a bottle of fresh milk. Hastily I ran back up the stairs and met Elijah's warm polite smile. He hadn't moved an inch since I was gone, how polite. "Here," I said patting the space next to me on my bed. He joined me at once and wrapped his arm around my waist. "We are going to have a late night picnic." I said gesturing to the food that I had laid out.

"Very romantic." Elijah said kissing my ear lightly, I giggled as he took a strawberry, I opened my mouth, he fed me the sweet fruit. "Delicious." I murmured.

After eating our fill, we both lay there on my bed talking. I leant in to kiss him, he responded automatically wrapping his arms around my back. Running his hands up and down my spine. He knew just how to please me. I gasped as he kissed my neck and sucked at random places. It felt amazing. He flipped us over so he was on top of me. I smiled as I looked up at my handsome lover. "I love you." I said as he stared into my eyes, whilst stroking my face.

"I love you to, my krasiva Roza." I was shocked as he kissed me again, with more passion than ever before, instinctively I wrapped my legs around his waist. Then he stopped suddenly and rolled off me, "Roza, we-I can wait, we can marry secretly, Father Tsvetan would do it." He said, I shook my head and kissed him again. "I cannot wait." I whispered, he shuddered at my breath on his ear.

"I love you, Elijah." Elijah began kissing me again, pulling me closer and closer until there was no space between us. He tangled his fingers in my long brown hair as I caressed the strong planes of his back. Finally, he tugged my robe off and over my head, revealing the thin cotton slip. My breasts heaved up and down as my breathing increased. Slowly, with adoration, he ran a finger across the top edge of my breasts, dipping low where it plunged in the middle and back up the other side. He kissed me again, slowly, before picking me up as easily as if I were a rag doll and he laid me gently on the bed.

Elijah was hovering over me, kissing my lips, my cheeks, my jaw, my neck. I was moaning with a pleasure that I had never experienced, my hips began to rise off the bed slightly every time Elijah hit a particularly sensitive spot. He supported himself with his left arm as he ran his right hand lightly over my chest and stomach. His touch caused goosebumps to break out over my stomach and I could feel myself become more aroused.

He was about to pull off the bottom half of my robe. Before he went any further, his beautiful dark eyes locked with mine, searching for permission to continue. I nodded to him, and whispered, "Go ahead." He knelt at the foot of my bed, removing my sandals and then he gently pulled the rest of my top robe off slowly. I was only wearing the thin almost sheer cotton slip around my breasts. I smiled as I realised Elijah was staring in awe.

"Exquisite," he breathed softly and with such reverence that I blushed. He lay back down, covering my body with his, we entwined hands, he began to kiss my lips, my neck, my chest, everywhere he could reach. He was so hard, I could see his erection through the robe. He stood back up, watching me closely for any signs of fear or hesitation. I only showed him signs of lust and love. Elijah undressed, except for the loin cloth that did not help him disguise his arousal.

I held out my arms to him, inviting him back to my bed, to which he eagerly did. He lay beside me. Elijah began ran his hands over my body, lower and lower until he was caressing the inside of my thighs. I gasped when Elijah brushed against my soaking centre. I rolled us over so that I was on top, straddling his gorgeous hips. I could feel his hardness straining my core. It felt amazing, I rubbed against it a couple more times. Elijah growled softly and grabbed my hips to stop me.

I smiled wider than I ever have before. Elijah reached behind my back to untie my slip, it took a few tries and I giggled as he eagerly let it fall off my shoulders, then he threw it off the bed. Elijah was mesmerized. He sat up, crossing his legs under my bottom for support and began gently massaging my breasts, rolling his thumbs around my nipples and pinching them gently. He took turns sucking on each of the rosy nipples until I was writhing in pleasure on his lap. Then he moved his attention downward. He moved one hand behind my back to support me while the other reached inside my dripping wet strip of cloth. He parted my folds and stroked, then gently inserted a finger inside me. I leaned backward suddenly, biting my lip to keep from screaming- my parents could not know this.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly. I was tight, I was a virgin after all. I knew what Elijah was thinking, He had better stop, if a finger hurt her, how was she going to take him inside her?

"No…It feels amazing... Please do not stop..." I gasped between breaths. He started moving his finger in and out slowly. I relaxed a little more, he took at as an invitation to go further, he inserted a second finger causing me to gasp with pleasure. With his thumb, he circled my clit, changing the way he stroked occasionally. I was gasping and bucking my hips wildly back and forth, my heart pounded irregularly and my inner walls start to squeeze his fingers tighter.

"Elijah!" I couldn't hold it in any longer. I screamed through my first orgasm as my inner walls clamped down on his fingers. Luckily Elijah clamped his free hand over my mouth to stop me from waking the house. He chortled as I panted against his hand. Elijah held me tight as I rode out my peak before I collapsed against him. He gently removed his fingers and rubbed my back until my breathing calmed and my heart stopped its irregular beating. Eventually I opened my eyes to look into his handsome face.

"That was incredible." I sighed against his toned chest.

"Let us see if we can repeat it." Elijah flipped us over so that he was hovering over me again. Sitting back, he tore off my scant piece of underwear, revealing me to him fully. "Velikolepnyi." He murmured in Russian. I sat up and pulled his loin cloth off as well, and gasped at his size

"Go slow please?" I asked, unsure if he would actually fit inside me.

"Of course," he answered. "If I hurt you, please tell me krasiva. I only want to love you, Roza." With that, he kissed my lips gently. He settled himself between my raised knees, the tip of his cock was brushing against my wet curls. We kissed passionately and intimately until he could sense my readiness. Slowly, he entered me, my body stretched for him. He pulled out and pushed in a little further than before, I moaned against his lips, he repeated pulling out than in until he was fully inside me. We moaned together, me for the pleasure, him for pleasure and to not pound into me.

We began to move, slowly at first, soon reaching a steady rhythm, kissing and fondling each other all the while. It felt like nothing I had ever experienced. I sensed Elijah could not hold out much longer but he seemed to want me to climax one more time before he did. He reached between our bodies and found my clit again, rubbing it gently.

"Oh, Elijah!" I moaned, "Yes... Oh, yes..." I was bucking my hips crazily, and I tossed my head back approaching my second orgasm.

"Roza, look at me...Look at me..." I opened my eyes and locked them on Elijah's. He dropped his forehead to mine touching it gently as he began to pound harder than before into me, whilst keeping our eyes connected. The intimacy of the moment was too much for me. I climaxed right then, screaming out "ELIJAH!" as I did he tried to muffle my screams with a kiss- I thanked god that my room was virtually soundproof and my family were heavy sleepers. My inner walls contracted against him, throwing him into climaxing as well. "Oh... Roza! Roza..." He groaned my name. Elijah collapsed, his arms unable to support him. Thankfully, he had remembered to roll us slightly so he landed on the mattress and didn't crush me. I lay on top of him and we both panted. It took a few minutes for their breathing to return to normal. I rose up over Elijah and put my hand on his cheek, turning his face towards hers. "I love you." I murmured

"I love you, too." He said back. We then both fell into a deep and wondrous sleep.

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but I think the lemons can make up for that! **


	3. Chapter 3: A Proposal

_Elijah POV_

I awoke early, before the beautiful sleeping girl who lay beside me. Her head lay on my chest, hair spilling out over the pillow. I softly pecked her forehead, I had to leave before her parents woke up. She awoke almost immediately, unlike her family she was a light sleeper. Her face was lit up with a sleepy smile, "Morning." She mumbled, leaning in for another kiss. We kissed almost as passionately as last night. Ah, last night... I remembered everything. It seemed Roza did too, because her cheeks went a beautiful shade of pink. "Did we?" She said doe eyes wide and a smile forming on her lips, I nodded. "I love you, Elijah." She breathed against my face. I kissed her in response, her legs wrapped around my waist. "I love you to, Roza." I said. After we stopped kissing, she got out of the bed. She was naked and the sight of her stretching in front of me made me remember last night again. Her whimper and groan broke me out of my fantasies. "Are you hurt?" I asked pulling on my pants and rushing over to her. "Not really, I just feel a little sore, but not too unpleasant." She said, I wrapped my arm around her and held her to me, and I kissed her. "Do you regret it?" I asked her feeling rather awkward, if she did it would ruin our friendship forever. "Of course not! And you?" She said suspiciously. "Not at all, Roza." I said kissing her finger. She looked satisfied with that answer; she gracefully walked to the windows. Sunlight streamed through the room as she pulled across the curtains. It hit her face and highlighted the fact that she was glowing. Roza then pulled on her robe and sauntered over to me like a stalking cat, she smiled impishly. "That is good, because personally I would love to do it more." She said cheekily. She was so happy, it made me rejoice inside, I had thought she would never come to love me- and now this. I scooped her up bridal-style she kicked and giggled "Elijah!" She exclaimed and giggled more. I silenced her with a long deep kiss, immediately she tightened her grip and then did something she had not done before, she ran her tongue over my canines. For some strange reason they started to ache and I became increasingly thirsty. The passion was intensifying, and Roza's hands tangled in my hair, I was still holding her bridal-style. I gently threw her to the bed. She gasped as I joined her kissing her everywhere. "Elijah... Elijah... We cannot... My... Mama... My...Bashta..." She gasped. Rationality washed back over me. "Sorry, Roza. I could not restrain myself." I apologised, she smiled and stroked my face.

"I do not mind. Later..." She said suggestively, I nodded and laughed as she smiled deviously.

"Your place... Around midnight." She said, I agreed and then we said our goodbyes.

_Rositsa POV_

The rest of the day had continued, everyone and everything seemed normal. Except for me. I am no longer a virgin! I wanted to scream it to everyone, let the world know of my love for Elijah. But I could not until we were married. That may take a while considering I was practically betrothed to my pompous cousin Dmitri. Until then we must keep our love secret, no one can discover what we have been doing. It would shame both families, though mainly mine . I ate breakfast with my family in a jovial mood, I tried to disguise the fact that most of the strawberries had gone by picking our neighbours this morning and I helped my Mama with her new embroidery. I was in my family's good books. "You seem in a pleasant mood, my daughter." Mama said as I swept the floor whilst humming. "'Tis a beautiful day, I suppose it is making me happy." I answered. Mama laughed, it was nice to have time for just the two of us. Though I would prefer to spend it with Elijah... I giggled at the memory of Elijah, last night was amazing... Tonight would be a great repeat- I hoped. "Rositsa! You are bubbling with so much energy! Go! Go do whatever you want for the afternoon." Mama said, "Are you sure Mama?" I asked already placing the broom away and dusting off the dirt from my robe. "Yes... Yes... Go! Before I change my mind." She said, I thanked her and ran towards Elijah's house.

His house was the largest house in the village-apart from his parents' house, it was designed in the Roman style with many rooms. I knocked on the door three times. Please... Please let Elijah be home, I begged silently. 'Twas not to be. "Niklaus." I said with a disappointed edge to my tone. Niklaus beckoned me in. He kissed my hand with too much gusto for my liking. "What can I do for you, lovely Rositsa?" He said, he smelt like wine. Typical, he always drunk too much.

"Your brother. Is he home?" I asked, tugging my hair out of its braid.

"No... He's at the markets, can I be of help?" He said flirtatiously.

"Niklaus give it a rest. I am not interested in you. If you must know, I like your brother. So please, stop the flirty comments and the hand kissing." I said annoyed. He smiled at me.

"It is possible to be attracted to two people, my dear." Niklaus said. "And please, have I not told you before? Call me Klaus." He said. I shook my head.

"I am only attracted to Elijah. If he is not here then I do not need to be here. If you will excuse me." I said trying to walk past him. He grabbed my arm tightly. "Do not be like that, Rositsa. Most women find it difficult to resist my charm, I can tell you are finding it hard as well." Klaus said leaning his face into mine. "No... Niklaus..." I mumbled as he started to kiss me. I kicked his shins but he didn't move away, he didn't even flinch. "Please..." I gasped as he moved his lips to my neck, his kisses trailed further to my breast. "No!" I screamed, "No! Please... No! Niklaus! No!" I screeched.

"What on earth is going on?" Said another male voice, Elijah. I tugged away from Niklaus as he loosened his grip in shock of being discovered. I ran to Elijah and embraced him. He held me tightly and hushed my tears. "Get out of my house Niklaus." He said harshly.

"'Tis mine too brother." He argued back. Gently Elijah pried me off him and made me sit on a chair. I gasped for air as the tears flowed. "No. I used my money to buy it. You said you would pay me back. You have not given me a cent back brother. So get out." He said. "Do not make me make you leave." Elijah threatened, I gasped as I saw a side to Elijah I hadn't seen before. He grabbed Niklaus by the throat and pushed him towards the door. Niklaus threw a punch it hit Elijah in the face, he groaned and threw Niklaus to the ground. Niklaus jumped back up and threw Elijah back to the ground and he slid across the room. "No! Elijah!" I screamed, I hurried over to him, he was not unconscious which was good. He was only further angered. Niklaus grabbed me and tugged me back to the other side of the room. "One wrong move brother, and I slit her throat." Niklaus threatened, I realised there was a blade at my neck, I gasped against Niklaus' firm grip around my waist. "She's coming with me for a while. Aren't you my lovely?" He asked.

"Go to hell!" I said as he dragged me outside. "Elijah!" I screamed as he pulled me towards the door. Elijah got up and threw a glass at Niklaus I knew to duck, Niklaus didn't, He got hit full in the face. "Go into my room Roza!" Elijah ordered, I trembled and ran to his room.

What seemed like hours later was only a few minutes, Elijah came back in with a cut above his eye and a bruised face. "What happened?" I gasped as I saw the cut drip onto the floor.

"He tried to get my eye." He said, I was disgusted. "He missed, so it is alright. Do not worry love, he is gone. The door is locked, he is not going to get back in." Elijah reassured me, I felt weak at my knees. "Come." I commanded taking his hand, he followed me into the bathroom. I washed his cut with water and some herbal mixture I knew helped heal wounds. I covered his face in kisses and helped him change into a clean robe. "I thought we agreed on midnight?" He asked me jokingly when we both lay on his bed. "I finished all my tasks earlier than I expected." I murmured against his chest. "We should get married." I whispered. He held me up to gaze into my face.

"Definitely, I want to love you forever." He said, I smiled at that and kissed his lips, he welcomed the kiss and deepened it immediately. "I want to do it properly." I breathed, he stopped kissing my neck and looked up at me. "Properly?" He asked. I nodded.

"I want our families to know. I do not want them to discover we have eloped, I believe we should tell them. I am sure they only want our happiness." I said to him, he nodded then sighed.

"Your parents may not agree, krasiva. Are you not supposed to get married to your cousin Dmitri? To continue your noble bloodline." He said.

"Though marrying you would be almost as good for the Petrova's, your family is wealthy and noble in a foreign sense." I muttered. "Let's do it tonight." I said abruptly. "Invite your family over for dinner, and I will invite mine. We shall have a meal and then you could ask my Bashta for my hand." I said eagerly. Elijah laughed, "If it is what you wish my krasiva. We could be married sometime next week." I smiled up at him and felt the tears coming to my eyes,

"Oh I do wish it Elijah. I want to be your wife more than anything." I said and we locked eyes and the locked lips for minutes. "To think... We could be married next week. Have a child in a year. Our future looks so bright." Elijah said against my lips.

"You want children?" I asked curiously.

"I want everything with you. Do you want children?" He asked me looking a little worried.

"Of course, I have always wanted a baby. With you I want one ten times more." I said. He kissed me again. "We have to cook!" I said. "And invite families... I shall start cooking. You go invite your parents and mine." I ordered, Elijah laughed as I pushed him off the bed. "Go! If you want to marry me go! Invite our families... Tell them to be here at six." I said, giving him one goodbye kiss. "Oh, and good luck with my Bashta!" I called as he left the room.

_Elijah POV_

The Petrova's lived on the other side of the village, but it was a small village and it did not take me far to walk from my parents' house to Roza's parents. It helped that I knew the way to Roza's like the back of my hand. My parents had happily agreed to a meal at my house tonight with my five other siblings- needless to say Niklaus is not invited. I knocked on their wooden door twice until her Mama came to the door, she peered through at first then upon seeing who it was opened the door wide with a smile. "Master Elijah, what can I do for you?" She asked me after hustling me inside.

"I would like to speak with your husband, Master Petrov, if he is available." I said, she smiled a toothy smile that was as sweet as Roza's. "I shall see if he is free to see you, please take a seat." She said gesturing to the couch, I obliged and sat on the couch admiring the Petrov's cosy living area. Ana Petrova came back down the stairs in a few minutes, "He is in his study." She said in encouragement, I walked up Roza's stairs and as I passed her door I smiled as I remembered last night. "Master Elijah, to what is this pleasure?" Ivan Petrov asked me. I sat on the chair he had gestured for me to sit on. "Master Petrov, I have come to discuss your daughter." I started, Ivan narrowed his eyes, he was protective of his young beauty. "I have come to ask you for your daughters hand in marriage. I love Rositsa, she is very dear to me, and I believe that we could have a happy future together." I said, Master Petrov sighed, "I know that she is virtually betrothed to Dmitri Petrov, though she would never be happy with her cousin, I can protect her and provide her with everything she would ever need." I said, Ivan smiled at me.

"Dear boy, I have known you since you were twenty- still a lad. I know you would do anything for my girl. Ana and I have discussed this before, it is clear that she cares for you to. You can most definitely have my daughters hand in marriage." He said, I was shocked and ecstatic.

"Thank you, Master Petrov. Would you and your family care to join mine tonight for a celebratory meal?" I asked him.

"Why of course, Master Elijah. We shall see you around six." He answered. I rejoiced as I left the house with a grin.

Roza was cooking with haste in my kitchen, it was a beautiful sight. Her in my house, humming and cooking acting as if it were her own. Soon enough it would be both our house. I wrapped my arms around her waist making her jump. She turned and embraced me, "How did it go?" She whispered, I put on a sad mad face. Roza let out a small cry and covered her face with her hands. Then I pulled her face up to mine and kissed her. "We have your Bashta's permission and blessing." I whispered. She hit me with a cloth, "Oh! Do not trick me like that Elijah!" She squealed, but she could not stay mad, she threw herself into my arms and we kissed as if the only thing keeping us alive was that kiss. Afterwards she was crying, "We are going to be married! We are engaged!" She sang, I caught her in her bubbling excitement. "I do have a cook you know." I murmured into her ear, wondering where my cook went. "Oh, I know. But I dismissed her, I wish to do the cooking- and when we are married. It would make me happy to cook our food." She said, I raised my eyebrows at her, she threw the cloth at me again. "Do not look at me like that, spoilt rich boy." She laughed, I feigned hurt. "Oh, get out! How am I ever going to cook when you're in here distracting me!" She giggled, I laughed with her. "Go get the wine... Wash... I will join you once I have finished here." She said devilishly that gave me the motive to get going.


End file.
